


Driving

by gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Simon and Baz are driving. A songfic inspired by Drive by Halsey





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 10: Song inspired for the Carry On Countdown. Credit to Halsey for the song.

My hands wrapped around the stick shift, swerving on the 405,  
I can never keep my eyes off this  
My neck, the feeling of your soft lips, illuminated in the light,  
Bouncing off the exit signs I missed

We’re driving down the highway, and I can barely keep my eyes on the road. He’s just so beautiful. I want more than just the memory of kissing him. I guess it is a bit of a problem because I keep missing exits.

All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive

But I still can’t say anything. Because I did kiss him, but now we’re driving and we’re not saying anything. All I need is a sign. A sign he loves me. Or hell, just likes me. 

And California never felt like home to me  
And California never felt like home  
And California never felt like home to me  
Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing

I never felt right, never fully comfortable until I met him. Does he feel the same way? 

Your laugh echoes down the highway, carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness  
It's bliss  
It's so simple but we can't stay  
Overanalyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?

And now he’s laughing about something, I don’t know what, but it fills me with so much joy. That even if I’m miserable, he’s happy.


End file.
